Ichigo And The Order Of The Phoenix
by karmadella1234
Summary: Ichigo has always had magic and was taught by a Hogwarts professor now due to a blabber mouth goat he has to go to Hogwarts and live through Umbridge and other nasty creatures rating cause IDK
1. Chapter 1

Regular

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

'Foreign Language'

Ichigo stood outside a Captains Meeting Hall. He had just given orders, **- Go to England and attend your Sensei's magic school. -** Short sweet and to the point. He wasn't even sure how Ji-san even knew about that. Sure it wasn't exactly a secret but he hadn't exactly run around Soul Society telling everyone he was a wizard. He hadn't even told any one about Sensei's offer. _Fuck _he thought _Goat Face must have overheard us Sensei's offer or Sensei went behind my back and told him. _He must have told them about his and Sensei's offer. _That traitorous Goat face! Now because of him he had stupid orders to go to Hogwarts to learn more about magic or go to Kurotsutchi so __**HE **__could learn more about magic. _He shivered at the thought of going to Kurotsutchi. So Hogwarts it was. Now he had better get out of Soul Society before that meeting got out. He flash stepped away at speeds that rival Youruichi.

When Ichigo arrived at Urahara's Shop he found himself face to face with a trunk topped with an owl and a fan covered smile. Youruichi came into the room.

"How were you planning on getting out of it?" she asked

"Oh you know I thought I would have time to find Grimmjow and ask him to almost kill me and then refuse Orohime's healing."

"Ah that's my boy covering all your base's"

Youruichi said with a cat like smirk.

"Ah but they called ahead and told us you needed your school stuff and to be ready for a escape Vaizard."

Ichigo's scowl deepened as he felt Urahara's smile grow almost peeking out from behind him fan.

"How the hell does everyone know about this I told no one? I told no one!"

He shouted throwing his hands up in defeat. At his shout the owl screeched.

"Any way, why is there an owl here?"

"Oh since they send their mail by owl so this is to take your letter of acceptance back to Dumbledore-san. We need to go shop for you own."

"And I need an owl why?"

"Because you would look stupid only getting butterflies. You need to blend in not stick out." Smirked Youruichi looking pointedly at his hair. Ichigo blushed bright red.

"Aw, is Ichi blushing?"

She said with sadistic glee causing him to go even redder.

"Oh what a cute little Strawberry-chan you are."

His scowl reappeared and his blush faded as the nickname made an appearance.

"That's not what my name means!"

He shouted furiously at the misinterpretation of his name.

"Now Kurasaki-kun calm down and sign your name so that we can let the poor little owl go."

Ichigo scowled but signed his name in a angry scrawl of English cursive.

"Hey this says for** four** students are going! Who else is going?"

"Oh just Renji, Rukia and Toushiro." Replied Youruichi with a smirk.

"You are the Captain in charge. Toushiro will be your second since you know magic." Kisuke cut in.

"Kuchiki-Taichou is going to be your representative at Captains Meetings and your middle man between Sereitei and you all, seeing as he's the most responsible Captain remaining." Ichigo knew it was logical but he still he didn't have to like it.

"So not only do I have to go to Hogwarts but I have to go with a red pineapple and a Chappy loving midget. I guess Toushiro is ok, but really?"

"Yes Kurasaki-kun exactly!" Urahara proclaimed with what looked like building excitement. Ichigo looked at Youruichi defeated. She looked back with a look that said 'not today'.

"Fine I'll go without a fight but we need to stop by the JWA to get me a owl. We can get my new wand at Diagon Alley."

"Ichi why do you need a new wand?"

"Oh Goat Face broke it the night Rukia showed up. Then when she modified their memories they forgot about the wand so I never got a chance to replace it."

"How long does it take to get a wand?"

"Here they are order made so about a month but we can get it at Diagon Alley premade."

"Then why not buy the owl there?"

" No I want a female Blakiston's Fish Owl. They're the largest, strongest owls in the world. They also have a tendency to attack anyone not their owners or the precipitant of their packages."

Youruichi grinned at the feral smile that filled his face.

"Ok Kurasaki-kun we'll leave in 5 minutes."

"How are we getting there?"

"Portkey. I think that's what its called the notes in you trunk said to touch a random object at the correct time or say the password to be transported to the requested place."

Ichigo face palmed and said

"You have to enchant the object first you idiot. And since my wand is broken I can't do that spell. So since I can do wand less apperation we'll do that instead."

"Apperation?" asked Youruichi confusion clear in her voice.

"Yes its like you teleportation but different."

"Because that was so clear." She replied annoyed but was cut off by Urahara.

"Oh ho this will be fun!" He said snapping his fan shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Regular

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

'Foreign Language'

When they arrived Kisuke and Youruichi were surprised at how normal the JWA was.

"What were you expecting? Magical floating houses, witches on brooms, and old men with long beards and twinkling blue eyes?"

"Well yes Kurasaki-kun we were kind of hoping."

"Well we actually are normal people if you want that you can see it in Diagon Alley."

"So Diagon Alley has the witches on brooms and twinkling eyed bearded old men?"

"Yes it's disgusting how they distance themselves from mundane humans. They don't even know what electricity is. Its like they're from mid-evil England."

Youruichi looked appalled at the thought.

"They don't have T.V. or phones or cars or lights and stuff?"

"Nope they read books and play Quidditch. They also use fire-talk and have candles. Its just weird."

"What's fire-talk?"

"Fire-talk is where you use floo powder in a fire and stick your head in and its pretty much video chat. It's stupid." He stated tiredly.

AS they entered the building they saw various fire places along the walls and a circulation desk before a row of elevators. Ichigo walked up to the desk and asked.

"Excuse me, where can I buy Blakiston's Fish Owls?"

"Top floor, they like the height."

"K thanks."

They walked to the elevator and got in and pressed the button for the top floor. Once they arrived they saw various magical and non-magical creatures. Ichigo walked over to the owl and the largest owl caught his attention. Once he got over to her he held his hand out to her. She snapped at his hand with her razor sharp beak. Yet he did not flinch. Her beak broke through the flesh on his fist. Blood seeped from the wound. She retreated her beak and cautiously hopped onto his arm and crawled to his shoulder nuzzling his ear in apology for the bite. As he walked toward the desk at the back a magical creature caught his eye. It was a snake. The snake shot at him fangs bared ready to sink them into his soft skin. But he sidestepped and with practiced ease he caught it as it flew past him. He held it below the head on its muscled powerful neck. He squeezed until the snake submitted to his will. The snake shrunk to a garden-variety size clinging to his hand. The foot long snake slithered up his arm hissing at the owl that hissed right back to wrap around his neck. Changing color to camouflage to his tanned skin. When he got to the counter and paid for his owl he attempted to extract the magical serpent from around his throat when the cashier said

"No no you can keep him. He's a will serpent. They are strong magical amplifiers; great protectors and they only serve one master all their lives. Only those with the strongest resolve can bound with them. They change shape and color to fit their master's needs. Also they give themselves wholly to their master bounding their souls together sharing their powers and life with their master.

"Ok how much?"

"He's free to his master."

"O-k bye."

He said hurrying from him and the amazed look on his face. When he got back to Youruichi and Urahara he said,

"That was…. Weird."

"What was weird? We weren't paying attention."

replied Urahara. Ichigo gave him a look that clearly said you are and idiot.  
"The cashier just gave me a snake."

"What? Where?"

"On my neck. You should have been paying attention."

"Huh I don't see anything."

"Never mind lets just go."

(ILOVEHARRYILOVEHARRYILOVEHARRY&ILOVEICHIGOILOVEIC HIGOILOVEICHIGO)

When they arrived back at Urahara's Shop they saw a Hell Butterfly awaiting them on Ichigos trunk. They went inside and it flew over to Kisuke.

"Well it appears that its time for you to leave. I'll open a gate for you to go to number 12 Grimmuald Place- Head Quarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

He smiled behind his fan

"Your Sensei should be there at the meeting."

Said Youruichi with a smirk to match his own. Saying how much she knew he wanted to thank him oh so much for his generous invitation.

"Thanks. I'll see you both when I see you."

"Wait Ichigo you almost forgot your loyal pet cat."

A deep voice said he turned to see Urahara holding up Youruichi in her cat form with her clothes under one arm.

"What… when did you transform?"

"Just now."

She answered in her deep baritone voice. She was interrupted by Urahara saying.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou will meet you there tomorrow. Good luck!"

He said before shoving him through the gate. Youruichi around his neck, clothes under one arm and his owl under the other. He threw the trunk behind them shouting,

"Sayonara Kurasaki-kun!"

Closing the Gate behind them.


End file.
